When Hearts Collide
by eweons
Summary: My very first fic! Russia finds Canada one day, and well... yeah. I will be sporadic with uploading and apologize dearly, it's just... high school.   Vague lemon and other mature stuff to come!  Reviews GREATLY appreciated!   RusCan FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ In which there is an unexpected visitor.

It was a dark and stormy night. Ivan struggled to cross the Siberian plain. His beloved scarf fluttered in the wind. He was headed toward the closest lights. They illuminated his upturned face as he plotted his course. He scrunched up his body, protecting himself against the night.

"Ach, it is freezing, da?" His companion animal, a snowy ermine named Katja, curled underneath his scarf.

He thought that the lights were moving farther away with every step he took, but still he pushed on. He trudged onwards until he spotted a huddled mass in the snow that wore a bright red ski jacket. Next to it was a polar bear, hunched in a protective stance. The snow had dusted the jacket until it turned pink.

Upon further examination, Ivan realized that the mass was, in fact, a country and the polar bear was his companion! They had both passed out.

The bear seemed to have sensed Ivan's presence. It lifted its head and murmured intelligibly.

"I vill take you home, da?" promised Ivan. He lifted the slim, yet powerfully muscular figure and its cuddly companion and cradled them tightly against his chest.

"I vill varm you and ve vill eat goulash together." Ivan smiled at the thought, and his Katja stretched. "Ve have been alone since Belarus finally got the memo and fucked off… this vill be nice." And so he trudged through the blizzard toward his home.

3

Ivan's home was warm. He gently placed the strange country and its companion animal on a plush armchair.

"I think it is a he… but I made that mistake before with Lichtenstein… Autch. Katja's ears flattened. "Da, I know. She vill not be hurting us again."

"Nnugh…"

"The country!" Ivan and Katja ran over to inspect. "Алло? Я Россию. Кто вы?"

"W… huh? EEP! Maple sap… it's Russia!"

"You… you speak English?"

"Please, don't hurt me." The strange country shielded its face. Its polar bear stepped protectively in front of it.

"Nyet—Nyet! I do not wish to hurt you!" Ivan was flustered at the hostile reaction. "Is true, I am Rossiyu. But please, call me Ivan. Ivan Bravinsky. And this," he said while gesturing at the snowy ermine, "is my Katja. Who are you?"

"Canada… Matthew Williams. And this is—"

"Kumajiro," interrupted the bear. "Who?"

"Canada."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one is so short... I was still getting into the swing of things! :/ **

**But THANKYOUEVERSOMUCH to the people who have actually read this... I really expected it to go ignored! For you perverts out there *cough*ANIMIME*cough*, there IS NO LEMON until chapter... hmm... let me check. *rummages in backpack* chapter 11. Yeah. And then all your desires will be fulfilled... mehehe!**

**Thanks to animime for helping me realize that people other than her might enjoy my stories! 3 you, Bromerica!**

**And thanks for everyone who puts up with my horrendous writing... it gets better. I think. I hope!**

**Love and hugs,**

**kumajiroismybuddy**

**(PS.~ I have up to chapter 15 written out on paper... I am simply typing these out when I can.)**

**I don't own Hetalia. Geez, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

Matthew had a very pleasant voice, soft and bright. Like sunflowers, thought Ivan. Thinking of sunflowers made Ivan happy~ Matvey's voice made him happy.

"Vould you like some goulash, Matvey?"

"No, thanks. Do you have any pancakes?"

"Nyet…"

"Then Goulash sounds good! Who is Matvey?"

"You!" Ivan blushed. "Matthew is hard for me to pronounce. Is okay, da?"

"Yeah, I like it."

Ivan almost didn't hear Matvey's response. He had been making a study of Matvey's face; the way his lips curved, the cute nose, dreamy purple eyes… _NYET! Ivan, snap out of it_, he told himself. _You are Rossiyu. You do not think of other men as 'cute', or 'dreamy'. What has gotten into you?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Again, sorry for the shortness. I am attempting to type/edit the slightly longer chapter 3 by tonight. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember when I promised you a longer chapter? **

**I lied. Sorry. Turns out my chapter length grows exponentially throughout the story... I guess this is what happens when you only have a vague idea what to write next!**

**Anywho, I remember blushing in biology when I wrote this one... Hehehe... Yeah.**

**Feel free to PM me, people. I have a very boring existence!**

**Love as always,**

**kumajiroismybuddy**

**I still don't own Hetalia. As if I could have bought it in the two hours since chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

_(From Matthew's POV)_

Matthew had been at Russia's place for two days now. Being a country, he had already healed from the pneumonia and severe head cold, but he still felt erratic chills. Which were immediately replaced with heat whenever Russ~Ivan was around. At those times, heat consumed him; a burning fire that threatened to consume his entire being. Sometimes a bit too much. Matthew had taken to wearing looser pants.

Ivan, of course, did not return "Matvey's" feelings. He cared more for his sunflowers than he ever would (or could, thought Matthew) for Matthew. Maybe, like everyone else, Ivan just didn't notice Matthew. That was probably it. Matthew wondered how exactly he seemed to be invisible, yet be mistaken for Alfred when he most wanted to be unseen. They looked NOTHING alike! Matthew was a freak accident as a result of a one~nighter France and England were still trying very hard to forget. Alfred was an orgy. He was so loud, gregarious, and boisterous… Matthew was nothing like that.

_Ah, well. It's not as if Ivan likes Alfred. Besides, he doesn't even like me._

* * *

><p><em><em>**It picks up! I swear!**

**Keep reviewing! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So.**

**Chapter 4 comes with a rant. Hope you're ready.**

**So, the violet contacts that I recently ordered from thedollyeye arrived today. (I be Canada!) Problem? I would think not, but... Parents. The scourge of all things exciting and origional. Well, maybe not everything... but sometimes I think mine are out to get me.**

**So, long story short, my mom is averse to them because she is worried about my eyes, and my dad is against 'drastic change' in my appearance. Thedollyeye is certified! Contacts are even more temporary than kid's tattoos! Geez, people! **

**Now, while my mom _says_ she will talk to my father about it, i found an email that says the opposite. That she will pretend to consider it, reimburse me, and throw them out. Way to be open minded, mom. Really great.**

**And now I turn to you, dear reader. WHAT SHOULD I DO! I cannot tell my parents about cosplay yet. They don't like anime, and I KNOW they sure as hell don't like yaoi. Parents, I am disappoint. **

**Anywho, yeah. 504 words today! Yay! Sadly, I don't think chap. 5 is as long. Yet it is extremely important... Mehehe. Spoilers!**

**Review! Review! I will be convinced that nobody likes my writing if y'all don't give me feedback! And if you DON'T like my writing, tell me why! I'm _attempting_ to better myself, you know.**

**Love as always,**

**kumajiroismybuddy**

**PS I still don't own hetalia. You really are that persistent in flattering me... Yet no, I have no such honor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

(Ivan's POV again!)

Four days, and Ivan was hooked. This strange Canadian had somehow wormed his way into not only Ivan's every waking thought, but his subconscious as well. Matvey took up all Ivan's time, whether it was cooking (pancakes) or reading, or talking, or sleeping, or…

Of course, not much reading or sleeping was actually done. Time spent supposedly reading was actually full of Ivan burning a permanent image of Matvey on his retinas. Ivan spent hours drinking in the sight of Matvey, gorgeous Matvey. Yes, Ivan had given in~ Matvey was gorgeous and Ivan was a fool. Matvey's eyelashes were so long that they displaced his glasses every time he blinked, and the way that he blushed every time he caught Ivan staring… Ivan had legitimate reason to believe that he was falling for this reserved, ethereal soul. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Ivan and Matvey were sitting together in Ivan's comfortable living room for the seventh night in a row. They were talking jovially while Kumajiro and Katja frolicked on the hearth.

"Matvey?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I did not know you before?"

Matvey gave a pained look at this. "Oh…" he paused uncertainly. "Nobody normally notices me. I attend every World Series and G20, but I am never paid attention to. Alfred usually steals the show. I do love him dearly, but he really does need to work on his people skills."

"Da." Ivan nodded with enthusiasm. "He is чем-то идиот."

"If you're going to insult my brother," the flush rose in Matvey's cheeks. "then I think I'll be leaving now."

"Nyet, Matvey. I'm sorry." Ivan truly felt sorry for his outburst~ the Cold War really had engrained certain views in the old nation.

_Matvey is especially breathtaking when he's angry, _thought Ivan. _It brings out a bit of him I've never seen… I quite like it._

"It's okay… I am very loyal to my brother. We did grow up together. I daresay he would defend me equally." Matvey's reply snapped Ivan from his reverie.

"Is good that you get to see him in three days, nyet? And then you can go home. You could always stay, if you want…"_ Ivan, you are a fool. Who would ever want to put up with you? Belarus certainly didn't, after you… _Ivan cut his thoughts off before painful memories could surface.

"Maybe." Matvey blushed positively crimson, much like his flag.

Ivan was shocked. This certainly was not the answer he had been expecting. His expression mirrored his surprise.

"It's just… This is the longest anyone has remembered me. It's nice."

"Oh… Da. You are welcome at any time. I enjoy your company."

_Ivan, you__слабоумный! Why not just come right out and tell him you want him?_

He did no such thing. Ivan simply bade Matvey goodnight, grabbed the frolicking Katja, and slunk off to his vodka stash. _Perhaps drink is my best friend now._

Katja yawned and curled into his chest.

_This will be a long night._

* * *

><p><em><em>**REVIEW or I will sick Kumajiro on you! **

**Kumajiro~ *GLOMP***

**"No, Kumajiro. Attack!"**

**"Who?"**

***sigggghhhh...* "Canada."**

**:D**


End file.
